The Cliff of a Meeting
by Kiku Nakamura
Summary: A butterfly.A cliff.A slip.A meeting.Based on the flashback in chapter 1 of "A Fated Meeting". Full summary inside. FineXShade forever!


The Cliff of a Meeting

By: Rima11

Summary: A butterfly. A cliff. A slip. A meeting. In this world there are no such things as coincidences, but only fate. This is what causes a fated meeting. It was a beautiful day for flower picking which leads to butterfly and a cliff. The one-shot is based on the flashback in _A Fated Meeting._

Author's Note:

I am so happy to be excited to be writing this! This is the one-shot I had promised you guys. Crescent, since you really wanted me to make this one-shot it gave my power to continue it. Thank you! As always it's Fine and Shade. 3 FineXShade 4eva. No offense to ReinXShade fans since my friend is a ReinXShade fan too. This one-shot is too make up for always making stories short and not interesting enough. This is also a New Year's present sorry I couldn't type it up on time. So also to make up for the flashback which was short and unclear, here is a better understanding. Through out this one-shot it might be a bit different from the one-shot. Please review after you read! Oh, I forgot to mention the whole one-shot is in only Normal and Fine's POV. To hanazaki462anime:I just like calling third person point of view, Normal POV.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

DISCLAIMER: Sorry, this is bothersome. But please bear with me. Due to copyright, I-DO-NOT-OWN Fushugi boshi no futago or it's original characters!

Fine and Rein were in one of the Seed Kingdom's beautiful forests to pick flowers to bring back to the Sunny Kingdom. It was a wonderful day for flower picking. Both the twins loved flowers, despite the fact that the twins personalities were completely different than the other twin. Rein was totally into decors while Fine was like a tomboy liking sports and sweets.

Rein was looking at rare blue roses with her back to Fine. Fine however, was admiring a cream pink wild rose out of all the crimson red roses around it. Breaking her focus towards the rose, a majestic rainbow colored butterfly landed on the flower that Fine had been looking at.

Fine being curios and deeply attracted by the butterfly's beauty, she followed the butterfly. She never noticed the surroundings around her changing as she walked. Deeply she was under the butterfly's spell.

"There's someone I want you to meet." said a voice.

'Could it be the butterfly talking to me?' Fine questioned herself. 'But that's impossible. Silly me.'

"Fine I am talking to you." The voice said again.

"What was that?" Fine asked out loud.

The butterfly spoke again. "It is me; the butterfly in front of you. I want you to meet who you were destined to be with."

"Me? Destined to be with someone? This doesn't make sense Butterfly-san. Please tell me what this means."

"You will find out yourself sooner. It will all make sense." The butterfly said calmly. ( A/N: Did you guys think of an old man when you read the line? Well I did. If you read or watched Cardcaptor Sakura the line seemed like Clow Reed.)

"Fine, matte! (wait)" Rein said following Fine.

Not hearing Rein, Fine continued walking. Walking, walking towards a cliff that she did not know about. Being so mesmerized, just paying attention to the magnificent butterfly, Fine slipped.

"Watch ou-" Rein couldn't even finish the word before Fine slipped down from the cliff.

Finally snapping into realization Fine screamed, "Daskete! (help).

Fortunately, a blue-haired lad underneath the cliff came sharply to his instincts and sensed that someone was falling. He rushed to catch this someone.

~Character Info Start~

It wasn't very rare that the blue haired prince was with his pet dinosaur, Regina in the forest. He loved how the forest was peaceful and he could be surrounded by nature. He would usually be Prince Shade when he went some where but today he wanted to be the mysterious Eclipse.

~Character Info End~

Running to the sound that he heard, he saw a pink haired girl falling from a cliff.

'Why did she fall from the cliff? She's like an angel falling from the sky," Shade thought. 'There is no time to talk about this. If she falls on the ground or the rocks, she WILL die.

Still falling down due to gravity, Fine was still wondering about what the butterfly had said.

'I want you to meet who you will be destined with.'

Then Fine fell on something or actually someone. (A/N: She closed her eyes the whole time tat she was being sinked down.

Fine's POV

'Did I die? The world is so dark.' I thought while slowly opening my eyes. 'Wait, I can open my eyes ? That means I'm not dead. Arigatou gozaimasu kami-sama. (Thank you very much god.

The only thing is who or what saved me? I opened my eyes to see a pair of blue eyes. Those eyes seemed bottomless. I could stare at them for hours and not feel bored.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked. I wondered who and where it came from. It took me a while to realize who was talking. Dumb me it's just the boy in front of you. WAIT what it's him?

"H-hai" I answered slowly.

He then slowly put me down so my feet could reach the floor. It was then that it dawned on me that he saved me, by catching me before I would fall to the floor and die.

He started going towards a pet dinosaur. Well, I think it was a dinosaur.

"Matte (wait), what's your name?" I half shouted, half asked.

"Eclipse" he said answering me.

'Sometimes I really do wonder what it's like to be in love, and then have a boyfriend.

Author's Note:

I finally finished! Bonzai! Sorry about the late update. I had a cold and I was also really stressed out from school. I hope everyone liked this one-shot brought to you by Rima Mashiro11. I have to tell you guys this will be entered in Moonshine Wish's contest. I also wish everyone other contestant good luck.

Sayonara,

~RiMa11


End file.
